


That one Komaeda sickfic

by IWRITEGROSSFANFICS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Some Plot, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWRITEGROSSFANFICS/pseuds/IWRITEGROSSFANFICS
Summary: Komaeda finds that he isn't feeling too great but doesn't want to burden anyone with this.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	That one Komaeda sickfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes, this is totally self indulgent and stupid; it was good for my nut so I hope it's good for yours! hahahahahahahha

It was an off morning from the start; Komaeda woke up in a cold sweat, his heart beat seeming to put much more pressure on his chest than usual. He felt uncomfortable and pained, but it was easy to brush off with how little he cared about his own wellbeing. He opted to just do what he did every morning; get out of bed, make his way to the bathroom to zone out and stare at himself for ten minutes, then come out and get dressed. 

He made it to the second activity of his morning routine when he noticed he looked worse than usual, which was saying something; his eye bags were especially prominent, his cheeks were burning and red, his hair stuck to his sweat soaked face, and he felt like he was about to fall apart at the slightest movement. His head throbbed and worst of all, his insides felt like they were tied in a knot; his stomach churned quietly, desperately trying to signal it's host that something was incredibly wrong. But unfortunately, said host decided to power through it without a second thought, walking out of the bathroom to put his clothes on.

Once Komaeda finished getting dressed and made his way outside the warm weather hit him like a truck; the warmth had never bothered him before but today he felt like he was going to die from heat stroke just from being outside for a moment. This was even more strange as it was still quite early and the day hadn't even reached it's peak yet; hell, it was still what would usually be considered cold. He continued to be ignorant and wandered to the hotel lobby where he found Nanami and Hinata.

"Ah, goodmorning..!"

He greeted, his voice sounding incredibly hoarse. Hinata looked up to the new arrival while Nanami focused on the game she was playing.

"Morning Komaeda, you alright?"

Hinata asked, his arms casually crossed across his chest; Komaeda simply chuckled.

"Yes of course, I feel just fine..! There's no need to worry."

Though as he said that his body was pushing him desperately to say something, anything that might help, he neglected. Hinata looked him up and down with a sigh and nodded.

"Whatever."

Komaeda was about to speak again when suddenly his stomach released a low groan and he was hit with a feeling; it was a very urgent feeling and for a moment he felt himself panic a bit. It must have been intense as it caught Hinata's attention again and even got Nanami to look up from her game.

"Komaeda? Are you-"

"Sincerest apologies-! I- I have to go-!"

Komaeda quickly turned on his heel and speed walked out of the lobby, being hit with a new level of disarray after making it outside. He was dizzy, the world seeming to spin around him as he trembled on his weak legs in front of the hotel lobby. He had this heavy feeling that he needed to get somewhere secluded quickly, before it was too late; he had no idea what was happening but he figured for once, maybe he should listen to what his body was telling him.

He looked around for a moment that felt like hours, everything in his vision blurry and morphing; then he noticed the old empty building not far from the hotel lobby. It was perfect, so he shuffled his way to the building as quickly as he could. Once inside he immediately dropped to his knees after his legs gave out; he panted, crawling across the floor while trying to force himself deeper into the building for a better feeling of security. He made it to a dark room, he could barely see anything but he felt carpet; nice soft carpet. It was a slight comfort in his drastically pained state. He eventually dragged himself all the way to a wall, which he leaned against, wheezing quietly as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled off his jacket, tossing it to the side before flipping down onto his side on the floor, curling up into a ball and holding his stomach.

What happened? Was it something he ate? Or maybe just a bug that had been making it's rounds? Either way, there was nothing that could have prevented what happened next.

Komaeda got up onto his hands and knees shakily before the inevitable came; finally the bile bubbling in his stomach forced itself up his throat and out of his mouth onto the plush carpet below. He heaved as the disgusting fluid spewed from him, leaving the once nice carpet dirty and tainted. This went on for what felt like forever, sometimes stopping for a few minutes in which he would groan and squirm aimlessly before it would start again.

After about ten minutes he was left only dry heaving, nothing left inside of him. Soon after, even that stopped and he was left leaning up against the wall, panting and moaning softly. After seeming to come back to his senses he opened his eyes and looked at the floor; after his eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting it was actually quite easy to see the mess he'd made.

Disgusting bubbly vomit was now spread across the floor, soaking into the carpet. It was so horrid, so gross, and it had come from him. That sickening puddle of stomach fluids had just come from him. He almost felt... proud? No not proud... the opposite of proud, he was disappointed; absolutely appalled by himself and his horrible creation; it made him feel all tingly. He cautiously brought a couple of fingers down to the sizable puddle and touched it; it felt just as gross as it looked, if not worse.

Komaeda couldn't help but notice he was starting to get hard; god, this was a new level. He was getting turned on by vomiting all over the place? How fitting for someone as horrible as him. He unconsciously brought his hand back to himself, swiftly undoing his pants and slipping into them to grab his hard cock. He stroked himself as he stared down at the puke, recalling just moments ago when he had to live through it forcing it's way out of him. God he was so disgusting; so unbelievably disgusting. He felt close already, just from silently reminding himself how gross he was.

Then, he got an idea; a horrible idea to be honest.

He scooted back on his knees before pomfing down onto the floor with one elbow holding him up as his other hand continued to work at pleasuring his cock. He was now much closer and was hit with the pungent smell; ugh, it was horrible. He released a tense moan, breathing heavily as he stared down at the puddle. Then, he bent down closer before licking at it, taking it into his mouth and holding it there for a moment; it tasted rancid. He let out a pained hum before swallowing, then, he did it again. And again. And again. And soon he was cleaning the vomit from the carpet with his tongue. He almost cleaned all of it before his stomach gurgled lowly and he sat up, coughing before spewing most of it up again, tipping over the edge as he did so and cumming onto the floor just beside the vomit puddle.

Komaeda yelped as he came, his back arching a bit. He rode out the orgasm quickly, the pain of being sick slowly returning and leaving him much more dazed than before; so unfortunately, he was unable to do anything more than collapse in his own mess and swiftly drift off to sleep.


End file.
